


《boys》第二十三章

by Thousands



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousands/pseuds/Thousands
Summary: 小蜘蛛终于上线啦～事实证明，如果蜘蛛侠知道了一件事，那么第二天全世界都会知道的。





	《boys》第二十三章

这周是高二开学的第一个礼拜，也是学校里众多小情侣经历了将近三个月的漫长暑假重逢的第一个礼拜。

在暑假期间，虽然thor多次背着odin和loki跑出去约会，但是有hela为他制造烟雾弹，odin虽心生疑虑却一直抓不到确切的把柄，也就只能任由二儿子隔一段时间就往外面跑。loki虽然白天和男朋友经常呆在一起，但是放暑假以来还是从来没有和thor一起过夜，所以开学之后会发生什么，他现在在光线昏暗的厕所里算是真切地体会到了。

thor此时把马桶的盖子翻了下来，微微分开双腿坐在盖子上，而那具让他朝思暮想了一整个暑假的身体正被他紧紧箍着腰身，圈在怀里。而身体的主人，那个平日里清高的黑发绿眼少年，此刻正跨坐在他的大腿上，下身的小穴一张一合地吞吐着那根巨大的阴茎。

“嗯唔——”又是一下重重的撞击，毫不留情地顶到loki最深处的那块敏感的嫩肉，然后坏心眼地慢慢碾磨那处，让loki差点放声尖叫，但此刻却只能咬着手背硬生生地吞下这记呻吟。

“轻点喊，小心被人听到了。”罪魁祸首的金发男孩看着身上的人儿被顶弄得双眼失焦，无助地晃动着白花花的臀肉，明明爽得忍不住呻吟的欲望，却只能辛苦地憋在肚子里，thor就更加兴奋，忍不住又是一顿大开大合的操干，顶得loki在他身上像骑马似的上下颠簸，白皙的小脸被情欲熏得通红，好不容易眼神里凝聚起了恶狠狠的怒意，却又在下一波更深更急的捣弄中被尽数冲散，只能拼命晃着脑袋委屈地呜咽。

“你…混蛋...唔嗯...慢点啊——”loki实在忍得辛苦，thor每一下都插到最深，速度也在不断加快，明知道他怕有人听到不敢放开了呻吟，却故意变换着角度在他体内大肆抽查，完全不给他一丝喘息的机会。

在厕所里做这个提议，起初是被loki毫不留情地拒绝了的。但是他那个脸皮极厚的男朋友竟然在他上厕所的时候强行闯进来扒了他的裤子，把他按在墙上就是一顿猛烈的操干，直到loki被活活操射了三次，thor还不知足，又让他乘骑在身上接着新一轮的操弄。至于那个金发混蛋是怎么进到这间厕所的，那还要归功于loki失策刚好走进了一间坏了锁的。

“啊嗯...快结束…有人会进来的…哈啊——”loki扭动着腰肢表达着他的不满，身下的人却充耳不闻继续像打桩机似的操着他，理由是这是栋最偏僻的楼，几乎不会有人来这儿上厕所。

然而一分钟后，当坏了锁的门被大力拉开的那一刻，跨在thor身上背对着厕所门的loki，脸上迷醉的表情瞬间僵住，所有快感也在毫秒之间烟消云散，至于身下thor的那根肉棒，他恨不得此刻能一把将它掰断。

thor也被吓到了，而且他正对着厕所的门，所以看到一个棕发的男孩突然出现在对面的时候，thor觉得自己的呼吸都停滞了，那根还挤在loki腿间的巨物瞬间软下去一半。

“哇啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”可怜的棕发小男孩一开门就进入了新世界，等他反应过来里面的这对同性情侣在做什么的时候，就“嘭”地一声甩上了门，连道歉都来不及说就大喊着跑开了。

此时的厕所内，萎了一半的thor和性欲全无的loki呆呆地维持了性爱的姿势足有一分钟，直到听到黑发绿眼的男生咬牙切齿地大吼，“thor odinson——！我要和你分手——！！”

 

看到了不该看的东西的棕发男孩慌慌张张地跑出了那栋偏僻的大楼，一口气跑出老远之后才敢靠在一棵树干下惊惧地喘气，小半天才真正回过神来。这是他高一入学的第一个礼拜，误打误撞摸进了一栋人烟稀少的大楼，还鬼打墙般遇上了一对做爱做得正欢的同性情侣。他拍着自己的胸口，丧气地想着一开始就这么倒霉，以后在这所学校的日子还怎么混。

“peter parker？”一声有些熟悉的叫唤传进了被吓坏的棕发男孩耳里，好奇地回头之后，一张早上刚刚见过的面孔映入眼帘。

叫他的是一个个子比他高出许多的非裔美国人，虽然是个黑人，却有着不输白人的硬朗外表，一双炯炯有神的大眼睛正疑惑地在自己身上打量。peter记得这是他英语课的同班同学，如果他没记错的话，这个帅气黑人名叫sam wilson。

“是你啊，有什么事吗？”peter定了定神，又恢复了平常人畜无害的笑脸，他可不想让sam看出什么端倪。

“没什么，就是看你一个人靠在树干边脸色惨白，还以为你身体哪里不舒服。”sam朝peter走得更近了些，仔细端详了一番对方的面容，并未发现特别的异样后便接着开口，“我要去教学楼拿作业，要不要和我一起去？之后咱俩结伴回家，我记得我们家是顺路的。”

peter望了眼右手边依稀还亮着几盏灯的教学楼，心有余悸地吞了一口口水。但是如果是教学楼的话，应该没有什么问题吧？想到刚才撞见那对情侣时尴尬的场景，peter就恨不得能瞬间失忆，但是看重友谊的他最终还是答应了sam的请求。

两个人在书柜里拿完教科书正准备转身离去的时候，sam却提出了要熟悉一下教学楼的建议，“喂peter，咱们都是刚入学的新生，对midgard的环境还不熟悉，但是趁现在放学人少，要不要逛一圈教学楼？”

peter总有一种隐隐不安的预感，好像什么倒霉的事又要被他撞见。但是看着面前的黑人那双热情到会发光的大眼睛，棕发小男孩还是忍着心头的焦躁答应了。

此刻在bucky和steve的教室，所有同学都已经走光，整一层的其它班级也都关了灯锁了门。一个暑假未见的两人在开学后再也忍不住对对方的肖想和思念，放学后关了灯就在教室里干柴烈火。

但是相比起loki和thor来说，steve和bucky还没有这么大的胆子，所以棕发的男孩只是被他的男朋友压在教室最后一排的桌子上动情地亲吻抚摸，金发男孩的另一只手则拉开了两个人的裤链，将自己和对方的阴茎握住一起抚慰。

peter和sam走马观花地逛了一圈高一，便兴冲冲地往上面一层高二的地盘跑去。他们很快发现每个教室都已经锁了门关了灯，只能有些失落地站在其中一间教室的后门叹息摇头。

但是这间教室里似乎有什么奇怪的动静，像是两个男人交织在一起的压抑喘息和一方更柔媚些的轻轻呻吟。peter的鸡皮疙瘩瞬间就起来了！半个小时前，他在另一栋楼的厕所里也是听到了类似的动静，误打误撞拉开了他本不想拉开的那扇门后，接下来就看到一个黑发男孩在昏暗的光线下朦胧摇晃的腰肢，以及那个满脸诧异的金发男孩瞪大了眼珠子盯着他。

遭过一次殃的peter已经能预料到教室内的两个人在干嘛，所以他要赶紧拉着旁边一动不动的黑人大高个离开。但当他用力去推对方时，却发现sam已经完全不知羞耻地把脸贴上了后门。

midgard教室的后门并不是全都实心的，在边缘都留出了一道透明的玻璃缝供教学组长随时察看同学们上课时的纪律。此刻sam就像一只蜗牛一样扒着那道视野清晰的玻璃边，大大的眼睛一眨不眨地试图看清教室里的情况。

“sam！”peter涨红了脸极小声地呵斥了对方一句，“这不太好吧！”

“这多劲爆啊！我来这之前就听说midgard的公子哥们大多放浪形骸，今天果然亲眼证实了！”黑人男孩似乎对这场免费的小电影很感兴趣，仗着自己的肤色优势藏在夜色中明目张胆地继续趴在门边偷看，似乎是一对棕色头发和金色头发的男孩在抚慰对方。

“快走吧！”peter的脑海中又出现了刚才那个极其尴尬的画面，用尽了浑身力气才半推半拉着sam离开了这间正在上演活春宫的教室。没想到一个晚上，他竟然撞见了两对同性情侣在学校里亲热，这让他对未来的校园生活彻底绝望。

但是peter其实并不是反感同性之间的交往，而且要说绝望的话也确实不至于，因为他来这里上学的大部分原因都是为了一个人。

————————

一整个暑假都没有聚餐的avengers终于在开学第一周的午餐时间像往常一样聚集在了食堂，依旧是每对情侣两两黏在一起的状态，虽然一个暑假过去了，但是小情侣们的感情都丝毫没有受到影响，虽然每一对的恋爱风格都不同，但是举手投足间那无法忽略的秀恩爱意味，让一个人孤零零坐在中间的tony stark无时无刻不在散发幽怨的气息。

“喂，你小子在找谁啊？”sam和peter因为很多节课都刚巧分到了一个班级，所以没几天就迅速熟络起来。新生们在这所学校并不认识很多人，所以很容易与刚刚混熟的同学三两聚集在一起出现在人声鼎沸的食堂，这样才显得自己的身影并不单薄。

sam和peter在中午放学后也结伴奔向了食堂，但是此刻棕发小男孩端着餐盘东张西望的，空位明明还有很多却不落座，看这架势肯定是在找什么人。

“奇怪了，刚刚还看到他的啊。”peter站在餐厅正中心的位置左顾右盼，眼看着食堂的人越来越多，空位以肉眼可见的速度被占满，sam忍不住高声催促peter赶快落座。

就在棕发小男孩再一次希望落空，打算就近坐下的时候，餐厅最后方靠墙的角落里，两桌拼在一起聚餐的人群吸引了他的注意。不知为何，peter的心开始紧张地狂跳，他有预感自己想找的人就在那群人中间。

而当棕发小男孩硬拉着黑人帅哥靠近那帮子人的时候，一个记忆中的面孔也如愿出现在了他眼前。

stark先生，还是和两年前一样帅气啊…棕发男孩怔怔地看着坐在面向他的座位上的tony，脸上泛起了一团可疑的红晕，不仅是因为见到了那个让他惦念了两年的花花公子，还因为心中有片说不清道不明的情愫在此刻被无限放大，心脏似乎在胸腔里跳得更快了，但是棕发男孩却半天没有鼓起勇气走向那帮人。

“怎么了，你认识他们？”sam看着peter出神的样子不满地撞了一下他的胳膊肘，身边的小男孩明显刚刚反应过来，“啊？我不认识啊。”peter的脸依旧红扑扑的，为了掩饰自己的尴尬还故作轻松地吹了声口哨。

sam完全搞不清楚这个奇怪的小男孩中了什么邪，突然跑到一大帮子人面前还赖着不走，问题就在于这帮人看上去虽然个个养眼，但却个个不好惹....sam皱着眉头环视了那圈大笑着互相打闹的人群，视线定格在了一对金色头发和棕色头发的同性情侣身上。

这两人，似乎是昨晚他撞见的在教室里演活春宫的两个？sam半是好奇半是鄙视地盯着steve和bucky，直到其中那个金发男孩抬起头来对上他的视线，那双水蓝色的眼睛里写满了疑惑。peter此时也目不转睛地望着正在切着牛排的tony，于是在steve看来，这两个素未谋面的男孩正在满脸残念地打量着众人，而且似乎准备赖着不走了。

“那边的两位同学，你们怎么了？”steve大声招呼了一句，伸出精壮的手臂在空中冲愣神的peter和sam晃了晃，不仅成功吸引了两个人的注意力，还额外吸引了整桌avengers的注意。

“啊！”peter这才回过神来，看着面前的一大桌人齐刷刷地回头向他和sam看来，原本就紧张的棕发男孩此刻更加局促，支吾着才说出一句完整的话，“我们…我们是一年级的新生，第一次看到这么多人聚餐，那个...请问我们俩可以加入你们吗？”

“是可爱的男孩子呢！”wanda扔下了手中的餐具两眼发光地望着小脸红扑扑的peter，惹来了vision一声声夸张的咳嗽。

“我没意见。”natasha也对一脸青涩的peter和他身边站着的黑人帅哥满心好感，耸了耸肩就爽快地表示同意，众人不禁觉得女人真的是赤裸裸的看脸动物，比如现在这两个看到了长得好看的新生就露出了一脸走不动路的表情。

“坐我旁边吧。”tony的身旁刚好有两个空位，这也是他为什么显得形单影只的原因。peter听闻这个同样和他有着一头棕发气场却强大了许多的男人向他发出了邀请，连脸上的兴奋都来不及掩盖就抢占了挨着tony的座位，avengers成功迎来了两位高一的新同学。

但是当peter刚刚坐下和对面的thor对上视线的时候，两个人都不约而同地认出了对方，thor尴尬地把视线赶紧转向身边毫不知情，正优雅地喝着葡萄汁的loki，却没想到对面那个嘴不上锁的棕发小男孩几乎是不经过大脑地指着他的鼻子诧异地喊了声，“你是——！”

“我不是！”thor急得跳脚，下意识地把铁制的勺子“啪”地往餐桌上一拍，意识到自己失态了之后就微微红着脸尴尬地笑了两声，但却不可避免地引来了avengers众人怀疑的目光。

“你俩认识？”quill不放过任何一个可以八卦的机会，即使是男男也是他的目标，保不齐thor就在暑假出轨了这个棕发小男孩，如果是这样的话，这位妻管严可能会被打得一周都下不了床。

“我不认识他！”thor和peter几乎是异口同声地抢着回答，惊异地看了眼对方后又都迅速地把视线移向了别处，种种可疑的表现让众人的脑海中都打起了各自的小算盘。

“thor…”loki那双翠绿色的眼睛危险地眯了眯，语气中也带上了一丝明显的寒意，明明此刻是微笑着的，却让金发大个子的寒毛不自觉地竖立起来。

“给我解释一下。”loki的眼睛里已经镀上了一层隐忍的怒意，拿着玻璃杯的指节因为用力而发白，所有人都停下了手头的食物用各色怪异的表情看着这对万年腻歪的情侣终于翻脸。

“loki，我们回去再说，你要相信我。”thor的额头上已经冒出了一层冷汗，但还是满脸堆笑地哄着自家这只炸了毛的黑猫，甚至当众搂过他在额头上亲了一口，tony看着这一幕觉得自己隔夜的晚饭都要吐出来了。

“哦？是么。”loki不动声色地拍开了thor按在他肩头的那只手，“有什么事不能当面说？”

“你这次真的要相信我！我是为了你好！”thor看着loki这个随时准备进攻的架势，慌得声音都拔高了一个八度，但loki却更加气不打一处来，玻璃杯都开始被他捏得咯吱作响，“什么事为了我好还不能说？thor odinson？”突如其来的喊全名让thor浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，平日里谁都不怕的大个子此刻却像只被主人训话的大金毛垂头丧气地低着脑袋却一声都不敢反驳，在场所有女性都开始暗自盘算一会儿一定要向loki讨教驭夫之道。

“我…我来说吧。”peter终于看不下去，刚要开口却迎上了thor慌张的目光，但又被他一旁的loki用极具威胁性的目光瞪了一眼，还是选择把真相付诸于众，“昨晚…我撞见了这两位在厕所里为爱情鼓掌…体位是乘骑式，所以thor学长看到了我，loki学长刚好背对我才没有认出我。”peter红着小脸说明着事情真相，为了更好地解释状况还特意点明了thorki夫夫的做爱体位。

loki的脸色从一开始的凶狠渐渐转成惊诧，最后听到体位之后满脸羞愤，像只受伤的幼兽呜咽了一声之后就把脸埋进了thor的肩膀。完了，他这下是彻底没脸见人了。thor的脸色也红一阵白一阵地发烫，但还是按着loki的脑袋轻轻抚摸着，这个黑发小妖精现在害羞也好过刚才和他一根筋地置气。

“kid, 干得不错。”tony望着loki破天荒的窘态竟然坏心眼地大笑了两声，仿佛报了一个大仇，更是向身边的peter投去了赞许的眼神。

虽然peter不明白发生了什么，但得到了tony的赞赏还是让他满心欢喜，拿起餐盘里的一片橙子像小仓鼠似的欢快啃咬了起来，不时地偷偷打量几眼tony又颇有些羞涩地低下头去，十足地像一个娇羞的姑娘。

“噗——”一向沉默寡言的bucky这次也没忍住，看着loki难得一见的羞态强忍住了掏出手机拍下来的冲动，其他人也都憋着笑向peter暗暗投去了钦佩的目光，竟然能让loki害羞成这样，真是avengers白白捡到的一个活宝。

“对了，你叫什么名字？”steve问向了对面的sam，刚才那个男孩明显盯了他很久，难道他们之前在哪里见过。

“sam wilson。”黑人男孩冲steve伸出了手用力握了握，绽放笑容后露出了一排白花花的牙齿。

“刚才为什么盯着我看？”steve还是想搞清楚sam反常的举动，但接下来的回答让他整个人都差点从座位上跳起来。

“因为我昨晚撞到了你和你男朋友在教室里办事啊！”sam一点都不介意实话实说。

？！！

avengers众人在心里打上了巨型惊叹号后再次集体陷入沉默，bucky惊得手中的刀叉都掉在了桌上，他和loki还真是一对一起遇难的好兄弟。而一向满脸正经的steve此刻在众人心中的形象已经碎得渣都不剩。

“咳…”quill尴尬地咳嗽了一声，但心里却为一下子爆出两桩大新闻而叫好。

“我去上个厕所啊…”natasha的脸上也布满了窘态，但心中这莫名的爽感是怎么回事。

“我们陪你吧！”wanda和gamora同时站起来和natasha一起逃离了大型修罗场，脚步却都异常地轻快。

“sam…下次这种事，还是不要说出来了….”steve痛苦地捂住额头，发誓再也不干在教室里就擦枪走火这种事。

“我同情你，cap。”一旁的thor向steve投来了一个万分理解的眼神，两个人互相交换了眼神哀叹了一口气后，还是选择抱紧了身边半天抬不起头的男朋友们。

看来单身还是有好处的。tony咬了一口甜甜圈，丝毫不感到任何的尴尬，反而浑身自在地长舒了一口气，看来今年的avengers也是一样的混乱又热闹呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢食用！期待大家的留言～


End file.
